Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer deaths worldwide. Many lung cancer patients are diagnosed with advanced disease. These patients have a low 5-year survival rate and limited treatment options. Thus, novel treatments are needed to improve outcomes for these patients. Recently, immunotherapy agents have been approved for use in lung cancer and many more are being tested in clinical trials. Several of these approved agents are checkpoint inhibitors. By blocking the inhibitory signal, these agents result in an activation of the immune system against the tumor. The current immune checkpoint inhibitor agents are not tumor-targeted. Targeting the immunotherapy agent to specific receptors on tumor cells should concentrate the conjugate in the tumor microenvironment and enhance the immune response in the tumor while reducing the systemic dosages needed, resulting in lower out of tumor toxicity. What are needed are new, targeted agents for immunotherapies and molecular imaging of lung cancer. The compositions and methods disclosed herein address these and other needs.